Kiryu
Kiryu or Mechagodzilla 3, is the third incarnation of Mechagodzilla serving as the front line of defense of the Japanese Self-Defense Forces. Background In 1999, a new Godzilla attacked the city of Tateyama. This was 45 years after the original Godzilla attacked Japan. Four years later, the Japanese government decided to build a giant robot to combat Godzilla and prevent further destruction from the kaiju. It also helped that the robot was built from the bones of the original Godzilla. Dubbed “Kiryu”, this version of Mechagodzilla was inducted into the Japan Self-Defense Forces along with its pilots, the Kiryu Squadron. The leader of the Kiryu Squadron is Lieutenant Akane Yashiro. Under her command, Kiryu was able to hold its own against Godzilla and fight him in battle. And while Akane wouldn’t stay as Kiryu’s main pilot, Kiryu would still be sent to battlefield whenever Godzilla or another kaiju attacks Japan. Akane Yashiro didn’t grow up in the most ideal of circumstances, having lost both of her parents at a very young age. This event caused major psychological damage to her, causing her to lack any sort of self-worth and believe herself to be a mistake that should not exist. She eventually grew up to become a Japanese Self-Defense Forces Technician, though in 1999, her life changed drastically. On a mission against Godzilla, Akane accidentally killed upwards of eight members of the Japanese Def. by accidentally bumping them into the path of Godzilla’s foot. Afterwards she retired from technician work to be a librarian in the J.S.D.F. archives. Three years after this incident, she was recruited by the Japanese Self-Defense Forces to be part of the Kiryu Team, and eventually, when Kiryu was damaged, she became its pilot and operator due to her previous technician work. As Kiryu’s pilot, she is easily able to maneuver and fight Godzilla, though due to her lack of self worth, she will often employ a reckless attitude while in combat, not caring if her own life is forfeit as long as Godzilla dies. Eventually however, she regained her self-worth and formed an extremely close bond to Kiryu, as well as Tokumitsu Yuhara and his daughter, Sara Yuhara. She eventually found the redemption she was looking for. Built from the skeletal remains of the original 1954 Godzilla, this mechanical titan serves as Japan's ultimate defense against the new Godzilla and any other Kaiju that threatens to attack Japan. When all else fails, Japan can count on Kiryu to take on the Big G himself. Powers & Abilities *'Rocket Punch:' In the 2003 GBA Game, Godzilla Domination, Kiryu can use a rocket-powered punch that will fly out and then come back to Kiryu. It is unknown if Kiryu can do this in the movies. Equipment *'Oral-Mounted Laser Cannon:' Also known as the Type-99 Double Maser Cannon (or Twin Maser Cannon), this weapon is a mason cannon mounted inside Kiryu's mouth. Despite a relatively low output, the Twin Maser beams possess 240% of the Type-90 Master Cannon's destructive power. It's strong enough to make Godzilla flinch and back away in pain, and even matched the Atomic Breath in terms of raw power. *'Red Shield:' Also in Godzilla Domination, Kiryu is able to create a Red Shield that protects him from attacks. Like the Rocket Punch, it is unknown if Kiryu can do this in the movies. *'Dual Laser Cannons:' Another part of Kiryu’s arsenal are his wrist-mounted laser cannons. *'Wire:' If Kiryu ever needs to restrain its opponents or keep them close to him, its body can deploy metal wire from its back to tie them up and keep them in place. This wire is strong enough to restrain Godzilla and in the comics both Anguirus and Baragon. It's typically used so that Kiryu can carry kaiju across large distances. *'Railguns:' In Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla, Kiryu is equipped with the dual wrist-mounted high-speed Type-0 Railguns. In Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., they were upgraded to the Type-4 Railguns. Both versions are relatively low-powered compared to the rest of Kiryu's arsenal and are normally used as preemptive strikes and in-conjunction with other weapons. However, they're strong enough to destroy multiple city blocks with the Type-4 Railguns being able to gain a reaction from Godzilla. *'Missiles and Rockets:' Kiryu is loaded with them, and they are usually on its back unit. These can be fired either from its sides or through its twin front cannons. In Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla, they were Type-95 270mm Multi-Purpose Guided Missiles for the sides and Type-87 680mm Multiple Interlocking Rockets for the main cannons. In Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., they were upgraded to Type-98 320mm Multi-Purpose Guided Missiles and Type-4 Multiple Interlocking Rockets respectively. If that wasn’t enough, the second version of the backunit was capable of launching each individual cannon as a missile, creating explosions massive enough to damage Godzilla. They usually serve as opening fire or pre-emptive strikes in conjunction with the railguns. They are powerful enough to push back Godzilla, and can easily destroy multiple-story buildings. *'Maser Blade:' The Maser Blade is a small electrical blade stored inside Kiryu's Type-0 railgun gauntlets that can also act like a taser. Kiryu uses this weapon to stab Godzilla (drawing blood) and deliver a strong electrical surge directly into his body. *'Flight Pack:' With its flight pack, Kiryu is able to fly at supersonic speeds. Furthermore, the flight pack can be detached and used as a projectile to push its opponent away before being detonated from a safe distance. *'Spiral Claws:' In Tokyo S.O.S., Kiryu's arsenal was upgraded to allow its right hand to collapse into a revolving drill. It did so by rapidly spinning until every finger merged together. It has shown to be very effective against Godzilla, causing extreme pain and piercing his skin with ease. *'Triple Hyper Maser Cannon:' After being heavily damaged in Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla, the Absolute Zero Cannon was deemed too expensive to repair and was replaced by a Triple Hyper Maser Cannon in Tokyo S.O.S. The Triple Hyper Maser Cannon could be fired simultaneously with Kiryu's mouth cannon, which would cause Godzilla agonizing pain. *'Absolute Zero Cannon:' Kiryu’s most deadly weapon is the ‘Absolute Zero Cannon’, which is located in its chest. After charging for about 10 seconds, the cannon is capable of firing a -273.15°C ball of energy that flash-freezes its target to Absolute Zero, thereby causing it to disintegrate under the weight of its own mass at the molecular level. In order to use this powerful weapon, however, 40% of Kiryu’s energy is required. It is powered by an enormous synthetic diamond, which was damaged beyond repair after Kiryu’s second battle with Godzilla. Alternate Forms *'Modified Type-3 Kiryu' After the final fight of Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla, Kiryu underwent heavy repairs and alterations to his design in order to make him even more capable of beating Godzilla. Due to the amount of power that the Absolute Zero Cannon uses, it was replaced with a triple Hyper Maser Cannon. Other modifications were made to the Modified Type-3 Kiryu as well, including a collapsible drill installed in his hand. After a year of modifications, the Modified Type-3 Kiryu was completed, and would subsequently prove to be the more deadly version of the original Kiryu. It stands at 60 meters and weighs 36000 tons. Feats Strength *With Jet Jaguar as the pilot, Kiryu one-shot Destoroyah with the Type-3 Absolute Zero Cannon *Strong enough to lift and throw the 25,000 ton Godzilla around with little difficulty *Strong enough to overpower and push back the 25,000 ton Godzilla *Overwhelmed Godzilla in melee combat *Rammed into Godzilla so hard, the 25,000 ton kaiju was sent flying *It can easily destroy a city block with its rail guns. *Its rockets & missiles can destroy multi-story buildings quite easily *Its Absolute Zero Cannon was capable of flash-freezing multiple skyscrapers into shattered rubble. *Its point-blank Absolute Zero Cannon managed to leave a very visible scar on Godzilla, as well as a black eye and a broken arm at the end of “Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla”. *Tackled Godzilla through a building *Its weapons are powerful enough to push back King Ghidorah. *Strong enough to grab Gigan and throw him at King Ghidorah *Strong enough to carry other kaiju such as Godzilla, Kumonga, Baragon, and Anguirus, each of which would weigh at least a few thousand tons. *Shot down Gigan using missiles *Weakened Space Godzilla with the Type-3 Absolute Zero Cannon *Easily killed the Baragon-Trilopod with the Type-3 Absolute Zero Cannon before punching its head off Speed *Fast enough to dodge a point blank heat beam from Godzilla *Can fly and move at supersonic speeds *Its heat-seeking missiles are capable of locking on and tagging sonic aircraft *Dodged Hedorah’s acidic sludge *Flew from Alaska to Russia in minutes while carrying Anguirus (who weights 60,000 tons) Durability *Can walk through large buildings easily *Able to withstand a few atomic breaths from Godzilla (which should at least be city level via scaling with the 1954 Godzilla) *Survived after firing a point blank Absolute Zero Cannon at Godzilla *Got back up after getting kicked and pinned by Godzilla *Tanked Monster X throwing Kumonga at him *Tanked hits from Baragon as well as his fire breath *Its armor withstood the acidic sludge of Hedorah *Tanked Ghidorah's gravity beams and Gigan’s charge slashes *Suffered little damage after being shot down from the sky by other Mechagodzilla units *Got back up after being sent flying towards a building by Godzilla’s Atomic Breath Skill *Fought Godzilla to a draw in “Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla” *Defeated Godzilla with the help of Mothra and her children in “Godzilla: Tokyo SOS” *On one of the occasions it went berserk, it completely destroyed the city of Yokohama *Defeated Destroyah in the comics *Overpowered Gigan in the comics *Teamed up with Godzilla to push back King Ghidorah in the comics *Delayed Godzilla long enough for both of them to be sucked into a blackhole *Defeated Baragon in the comics *Defeated the Baragon Trilopod in the comics *Defeated and tied up Anguirus in the comics *Is a match for Space Godzilla, one of the strongest Godzilla creatures in the comics *Teamed up with Godzilla and Moguera against the Tripods in the comics Weaknesses *'Loss of Control:' Whenever the second Godzilla roared out in pain, there were instances where Kiryu’s Godzilla side would take over and override all external control, causing it to go berserk until it ran out of power, so there is no denying the possibility of Kiryu going berserk if the chips are not in its favour. *'Limited Energy:' Due to its limited power reserves, Kiryu can only be in action for about two hours, depending on its level of activity or when the use of the Absolute Zero Cannon is involved. Furthermore, the few seconds needed for Kiryu to charge up the Absolute Zero Cannon might leave it open to an attack from its opponent unless Kiryu grabs them and fires it point-blank. If it is unable to finish off its adversary in time, it will be left open and vulnerable. Category:Godzilla